Kill the absolute justice
by Rin Onii-chan
Summary: This is a rewrite of my previous story. COMPLETELY DIFFERENT Tatsumi never thought that he would ever see the day when he was mauled by a man, or a bloodthirsty one at that. (HORRIBLE SUMMARY BUT PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE. Rated M for suggestive scenes and major language blood and gore. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga kill

Rin: Okay, I'm rewriting this story, It was originally the first story I ever created, so I was really sad when I had to delete it. But it was my first time ever writing so I really sucked. So I decided that I'm going to rewrite it and actually put effort into it.

. = time skip (you'll understand later)

 _Thoughts_

speaking

 **foreign language**

 _ **forgeign text**_

Tatsumi: On with the story!

* * *

Tatsumi was just about to walk out of the village, Sayo and Leyasu far ahead of him already, when a young girl ran up to him. "Hey Aniki, I found these in the mountains with daddy, and thought you should have them for good luck. She held out a black hoop earring and a dankly one, which was a simple long black chain with a small black pear on the end, and strange letters were engraved into it.

He put both of them in his right, and he put the hoop in the shell of his ear. He had already gotten piercings a long time ago to impress a girl, but he had lost the earrings, so this worked out perfectly so they wouldn't grow in anytime soon. After all, the money it cost him to get them done was a pretty price, and he really didn't want to waste it.

He gave her a pat on the head and thanked her, running after Sayo and Leyasu, not wanting to get left behind.

.

.

time skip two hours

.

.

Tatsumi groaned, he had already lost them after a fight, and now he was completely lost on one of the merchant trails. His earrings were starting to sting his ear, but he wrote it off as him just adjusting to the metal. He did however really notice the smell of blood thick in the air, but saw none on the trail. He was also hearing the crumble of dirt, but saw no one else on the trail except him.

Little ants traveled along the side of the trail and into the grass, and his eyes bulged as he got closer to their little line and the noise got louder. He blew out a puff of air that made half the line go flying. He fell backwards in surprise as he heard their tiny little screams of terror. His eyes dilated as he saw a spider on a tree, biting into it's prey. Which also should be impossible since it was the sum of him pinching his fingers together.

His ears perked as he heard a cry for help up ahead. He ran as fast as he could, which, he didn't exactly remember being able to run fast enough to shake the grass. There were two travelers that he could already see up ahead about to get eaten by an earth dragon. He spurred in excitement, finally! A battle to blow off all the confusion and steam.

He took out his short sword and ran at the beast, slashing it diagonally, gutting it partially. But it was faster than it looked and nicked him, (if you could even call it that) and slammed him into a nearby tree. His senses dulled for a moment, feeling the gush of blood run down the side of his face. He could hear the beast coming closer towards him.

his eyes closed for only a moment and when he opened them again, he was in a strange field of black and red lilies. The sky was an unusual purple, and there were fluffy black clouds overhead. There was a beast that looked like a mighty wolf, except it was ten feet tall and black and silver, its black, pupil-less eyes staring back at him.-

It roared, it's fangs and claws glinting in what he could only guess was moonlight. He reached for his sword, and instead held a stainless Katana. He didn't dwell on it though, and ran at the wolf. He jump spinned and cut it's throat multiple times, blue blood gushed out all over him. He could feel a tingling in his eyes as the blood sprayed his face, but ignored it.

He started thinking about how he was going to get behind the big thing quick enough, and suddenly, in a flurry of color, he was facing the tail of the beast. He ran up it's back and stabbed his sword into it's back. It shook him off, luckily he was able to un-lodge the sword just in time. He floated midair for a moment before gravity took effect.

He took a chance and cut off it's right leg with a mighty swing of his sword. Pain shot up his right arm and through his scalp but he again ignored it. Going for the belly, he ran under it, pointing his sword upward he sliced right through it's soft underbelly. He was drenched in it's blue blood from head to toe. He saw a flash of long black hair and was confused for a moment, but shook it off and finally cut off it's hind legs one at a time.

It made one final move to hit him with it's final paw, but out of defense, he raised up his sword and shouted words he didn't recognize, cutting off the other arm and scorched part of the head, effectively killing it.

Tatsumi blinked, spinning back to reality where the earth dragon was now earth dragon sushi, and the travelers were looking at him in utter fear. He looked at his hands, seeing the same Katana, and out of instinct sheathed it on his back. They screamed demon and rode away as fast as their horse could carry them. Tatsumi scratched the back of his head. "What the hell is their problem?" He saw a flash of long black hair again and blinked, bringing it up to his face and tugging on it, yelping when he felt the same tug from his scalp.

"Don't tell me." He heard the babble of a brook nearby and raced towards it, as he tripped and fell right in the water, he saw reddish black blood float along it. He sat up and gasped. His eyes were coal black and his hair was waist length dark blue _"Just like that wolf beasts blood."_ He shivered at the thought. His sleeve was partially torn, showing a strange wolf like tribal tattoo going up his arm and stopping at his shoulder.

It was black in color, but the eyes were deep red, making him feel both powerful and helpless at the same time. Tatsumi then realized, "Aww man, my clothes are ruined, now what am I going to do!?" He grumbled, chucking his coat by the brook, it was covered in both the little blood he had, and a lot of the dragon beast's. He thought he saw a flash of blue, but he blinked, and all there was were different shades of red. He shrugged and went back to the trail, now partially half naked and jingling with all the villager's money, he then stopped to think, and felt his ears which were now pointed, his earrings were gone, but the sword remained.

.

.

TIME SKIP TO THE CAPITOL

.

.

After arguing with the sign in guard for at least an hour, Tatsumi finally threw up his hands and gave up. "What the hell ever, I'm leaving, no way in hell am I dealing with this bullshit." He flipped the guy off as he walked out. Tatsumi sighed as the door slammed behind him and rubbed the back of his neck. "Jeez now what am I supposed to do? Sack full of the villager's money that will now likely go to waste. Add that with the fact that I have no idea where Sayo and Leyasu are and that I'm not even recognizable anymore, gives me no luck of ever running into them ever."

Tatsumi spotted a woman with blonde hair and cat-like features, she glanced towards the sack on his hip and he instantly pieced everything together. It became downright sad when she crossed her arms right under her breasts as she approached him. "Hey, I see you're applying for the Imperial army?" Tatsumi scoffed, deciding that he would put up with it just this once. "Not anymore, those assholes changed my mind a long time ago."

The lady grinned, "I think I like you, names Leone, and if you're still interested in the army, I have a couple connections that could get you pretty high up in the chain." Tatsumi shrugged, why not? I have nothing better to do." She giggled and led him to a nearby bar. Once inside, she had started drinking her own weight while Tatsumi ordered a string of shots.

"Shots eh? You know, you're not exactly the typical country bumpkin I was expecting!" Tatsumi tched, "Whoever said I was a country bumpkin?" Leone blinked, "Wait, don't tell me you're exotic, you don't even have brown hair! Everyone here usually had brightly colored hair or black, not ever will you hardly ever see a brown haired person, it's just not done!"

Tatsumi blinked, "Teigu user, you would think someone like you would notice. I know very well the symptoms of bonding with Lionel." Leone sat there for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Teigu huh, wow, you really must be exotic if you don't refer to them as imperial arms like the people around here." Tatsumi looked away, "Yeah, well you can't exactly give the Empire the entire credit anymore considering other countries have started making their own Teigus."

Leone hummed as she down one of Tatsumi's shots, "No joke? Well then, you know mine, so what's yours?" Tasumi shrugged, "Don't know yet, I unintentionally bonded with it, haven't figured out whats it's called yet though, but I haven't seen it in any of the records I have ever read so I might just name it myself." Leone chuckled and got up, "Well next time we meet tell me won't ya, anyways, I've gotta go."

Tatsumi followed her quick movements out the door. He reached for his sack to pay, but then quickly realized she had taken it. "Son of a bitch." He reached in his boot and pulled out a tiny sack where a tiny portion of his own pitched in money was. He left two gold coins out of the thirty-six that were in there and left.

.

.

TIME SKIP TO NIGHT

.

.

Tatsumi sat against the wall, the lamppost flickering. In sighed and resigned himself to his own fate. He heard a carriage coming up the road and it suddenly stopped in front of him. A little girl bounced out and smiled at him and offered to stay at her house. He accepted, but wasn't going to trust so easily. Thanks to his new Teigu which he had presumed were the earrings, he could smell the heavy amounts of blood that came off the girl in waves.

Her name was Ariana apparently. And every time she glanced at him when she thought he wasn't looking, he could also smell the lust she felt for him. As they got closer and closer to her home, the louder and louder the stench of rotting flesh and disease became. He tried not to cringe as he was introduced to the family. The husband smelled of alcohol and am especially foul stench of blood that he recognized every time he had hugged Sayo on certain weeks of the month.

The mother had looked at him with the same lust that Aria had and he was honestly quite sickened at the display of such a disgusting family. As he was offered a meal with the family, he could smell fresh blood of humans, and hear the distinct female scream of someone in the distance. As he tucked a black strand behind his ear as he ate, the lust from Aria's mother seemed to intensify for some reason.

He ignored it however, and ate his steak and salad that was presented before him with a glass of fresh clean water. He promptly thanked the master and mistress of the household for the meal, and Ariana for her generosity, and retired to his quarters. It wasn't long before he was taking off his shirt, showing off his well toned chest and thin scars did the smell of lust turn suffocating.

He heard whispers on the other side of the door, and recognized it immediately as Ariana's mother. _"He's so exotic and handsome I just can't help myself. Tomorrow you will drug him at the dinner. I just can't wait to touch his pointed ears, and pet his soft looking hair. I will keep him as a pet, although I will have to infect him with something to give him amnesia to stay. Little Ariana will be so thrilled."_

Tatsumi felt like vomiting, but ignored it entirely and opted to pretend to go to bed instead. As soon as he heard the footsteps walk away, and people retire for the night, he got back up and unlatched his window, sniffing at the wind, he pinpointed where the smell of blood was strongest, the shed. He jumped out the window and softly landed below. Steathly, he made his way to the shed and hid on the sheltered side of it.

Hearing the mutter of guards, he picked up a nearby rock and threw it as far and as hard as he could. It made a loud thunk a ten yards away. The guard shuffled and ran after the sound. Momentarily impressed at his own strength, he crept around the front and made his way to the other side, where a small opening was. He crawled in between the walls and quietly scooted, the screaming and blood getting louder as he was nearer to the front.

Finally, he could hear Aria and her mother on the other side. He latched his foot onto a rope that was hanging over the side of the other wall and climbed upwards, making it to the attic part of the shed that had many holes in it's flooring. He army crawled his way to a small hole just large enough for both his eyes and scanned the area. He was surprised to see a barely alive Sayo and Leyasu begging to be let go as Ariana's mother dipped a syringe with something and inserted it into his bloodstream.

His senses hummed with power as he was closer and closer to the blood. Something urged him to bathe in it, to eat it. He shook off his blood lust and focused. Both Ariana and her mother tortured them a little more along with a few other people before leaving. When he was sure both them and the guards left, he went to one of the bigger holes and jumped down. His hair swished elegantly behind him as he wordlessly worked on Sayo's chains first. She thanked him endlessly as he caught her, setting her down and breaking the chains on Leyasu's cage in the wall.

He piggybacked Leyasu, who was thankfully still strong enough to hold on and carried Sayo bridal style. It hurt that they didn't recognize him, but knew that he shouldn't mention it at the moment, then they might strain themselves in excitement which they really didn't need in their condition. He casually walked to the front door and ruthlessly kicked it open, breaking the lock.

He heard shouts of alarm at the sudden commotion, but didn't mind it as he made his way through the halls back to his room. He set them both on the bed. "I'll be right back." He promised as he grabbed his Katana off the vanity. He took it from it's wolf engraved sheath and ran out, killing guards who came to close. He licked part of his blade and his black eyes enveloped his whole eyeball, making it pitch black. His ears grew pointier and his tattoos glowed an leery red.

His hair gew to his legs and he developed wolfish features, fangs sharpening, claws elongating, and growing taller. Cut through each opponents wordlessly, his sword making them seep endless amounts of blood and sucking up some of it, feeding him, making him more thirsty for blood. He growled as he came upon the mistress of the house, coming at her and biting her neck and tearing out her throat. He swiftly gutted her and moved on.

He smelled the master of the house next. He grinned, showing his fangs, he crept up behind him and tore off his genitals, taking out his arm next. The man screamed as Tatsumi then punched a hole through his chest and cut off his leg next. Leaving him, he looked all around the house, he took a long good sniff, and sorted the smell of fresh blood and finally found her sickeningly sweet right behind him.

Tatsumi snarled as she clumsily stabbed him in the side, blue blood spilling all over the floor. He whipped around and grabbed her face. She gave out a scream as he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed tightly. "I think I'm going to enjoy torturing you like you did my friends." He dragged one clawed hand carefully up her arm until he gripped her shoulder tightly and dislocated it before popping it back into place. Aria gave out a piercing scream, she begged for help, but everyone was dead already

He suddenly got an idea, he still smelled Aria's father, although his scent was weak, it was still there. And Aria's mother was still somewhat salvageable. He grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her along, she kicked and begged for help or mercy. Tatsumi had lost interest a long time ago however. He took the nearest door outside and tore off her clothes, slowly dragging her through the rocks and running quickly over their cemented front. He came to the small but deep pond opposite of the shed and dived in with her still in tow.

He waited five minutes before resurfacing. "Passed out eh? Well we can't have that, your punishment isn't yet over." He punched her in between the shoulder blades and water spurted out of her mouth. Her eyes flew open as she gasped for breath. Her begging then resumed, but it was quieter and she had lost the strength to kick. He quickened his pace, sensing that she was loosing consciousness again. He pushed the already opened shed door to the side and put Aria in the chains Sayo had previously been in.

He saw a whip lying on the ground a couple of feet away and smirked, "I'll be right back Aria, just let me go fetch your mother and father." He walked back out, smirking to himself as he grabbed the mistress first, and dragged her along with some wood and a shovel and threw the mistress somewhere. He suddenly got an idea. "Blood helps me heal quicker and makes me stronger. So what if my blood had the same effect on humans?"

He stabbed his palm shallowly with his katana and forced Aria's mother to drink it, he was both delighted and facinated as her guts recoiled back into her body and the wound closed. She gasped for air, before realizing whose arms she was in. She packed a bit more of a punch, but she was still no match for him, and he strapped her to a wooden table that had been stained red.

He went and grabbed Aria's father, and slowly dragged him to the shed and made him drink his blood, before slamming him in an empty cage opposite of Leyasu's previous one. He hummed to himself as he took each and every body, both dead and alive and set them in a row on the back wall. He then dug a hole where there was bear ground, which happened to be by Aria's father's cage, and dumped the wood in. He grabbed a piece of discarded chain and laid it across the hole and slammed on it with his katana.

The sparks flew and ignited a fire in the hole where the wood was. He dipped the whip in, leaving the handle out for him to grab later, and swiftly turned and stood before the dead and alive victims. "We are gathered here today to give justice to those who thought they could torture every newbie in town. I am Akeldama, and I will be the one carrying out the sentence. Blue slits appeared in the middle of his completely black eyes.

"First we will torture Aria, whose job is to lure people in with her charm. He grabbed her leg and broke it, making her cry out. He then took the whip which glowed red and whipped anywhere he could reach on her. Her face, her arms, her legs, her backside, her back, and payed extra attention to her arm and leg. He smelt gasoline and spotted a bucket of it in the corner. "Wow you guys have everything~ he said in a sing song voice.

Whip forgotten, he grabbed the bucket and splashed it on her. Her wounds igniting red hot flames on her skin. She screamed in agony, but Akeldama took his time going to the pond and washing out the bucket before bringing back a bucket full of water. He casually splashed it on her next. But the damage was already done. Angry burn marks as dark as the blood on the floor marred her body, and a single line made it across her face.

"Now that we're done with Aria's body, let's make our way to her hair. He grabbed the whip off the floor and carefully wrapped it around her hair and blew, sparking it again. It singed her hair until it caught fire. He then patted it out and made a nod of satisfaction. I noticed that she had a thing for Sayo's hair, so I ruined hers. He grinned and whispered in her ear. "My host and I don't really appreciate you harming what's ours. You saw good cop, now your stuck with murderous cop." But Aria didn't say a thing, already broken.

Akeldama wasn't deterred however, and saw a large wooden barrel and smirked. He grabbed in and walked out to the pond and dipped it in, filling it up in one go, he used his immense strength to bring it back to the shed and set it by Aria's mother, who watched in fear as he then filled the bucket up and suddenly dumped it over her face. She coughed and sputtered, the water sneaking into her lungs as it got harder to breathe. He hummed to himself as he repeated the action again and again and again until the barrel was only halfway full.

Now half drowned and gasping for air, Aria's mother started begging for mercy as Akeldama's claws tore off the rest of her clothes next. He looked to be in thought as he absentmindedly tore out her uterus and stuck his fingers through it before shoving it back in her body before the wound closed completely. "There, now you won't ever be able to pollute this earth with more scum like yourselves."

Tears came to her eyes, nothing broke a woman more then being denied the right to have children. She fought her restraints when he turned away, he then came back with the whip, piping hot once more. He carefully wrapped it around her boobs to her belly. She screamed in agony as some kerosene joined in the mix. "I found in the attack, there's a lot of stuff up there that would deeply aid me in your torture you know."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Her husband yelled at Akeldama. Akeldama grinned, "Why? I'm just returning the favor. Us 'country bumpkins' know how to take a punch and dish another one out too you know. We may not have all that money, but we've worked every day of our lives, earning us some pretty reliable arm strength." Akeldama held his chin in thought. "Although, I shouldn't really consider myself or my host a country bumpkin though, considering both of our childhoods were spent in the prosperous kingdom of Lux."

Akeldama shrugged, going back to splash water on Aria's mother and then took out a spare dagger that he had found in the attic by a rusty looking trunk. "You said my ears were sexy, so let's give you some of your own." She yelped loudly as he cut off a portion of her round ear, making the edges look like ripped paged of an old book. It held the disfigured resemblance of Akeldama/Tatsumi's ears.

He did the same to the other and thought for a moment. He grinned sadistically and unhooked her only to turn her swiftly on her back and hook her back in. "I have a little bit more time before Aria comes back to reality, so why don't I draw some scriptures that I had read as a child on your back hmm?"

He whistled as he worked, ignoring Aria's screams and pleads for mercy. By the time he was done, he had written all over her back in a foreign language. He picked her up by her hair, her neck straining since she was still hooked in. He opened his mouth and dug his fangs into her neck and sucked, trying to suck any blood that still was effecting her. It took several minutes of work, Aria's mother going quiet with the blood loss.

Akeldama withdrew, wiping the blood off his face, little dots of blue blood mixing with bright red. "Hmm, I feel strangely satisfied and blaring with energy, maybe I should do that more often?" Akeldama turned around and clawed Aria from her tiny rack all the way down to her ankles, and repeated the motion with her back. He nodded in satisfaction in her one final scream before falling unconscious.

The husband had retreated to a corner during the whole ordeal, muttering to himself. Akeldama regarded him thoughtfully, before grinning. He hummed to himself as he went up to the attic and found an old tarp in the back. He set the tarp down near Aria and raced inside the house, gathering large amounts of paper and a hammer and nails, and grabbed several ankles of various dead guards, and trudged back to the shed.

He threw the three guards a little ways away from the victims, the ones who had been barely alive had died a little after he had burned Aria alive. He grabbed the hammer and nails and nailed the tarp around the cage outline, so that the husband couldn't see a thing. When he was done, he nodded and went outside, going outside the gates and looking around.

He noticed a group of shady looking guardsmen chatting with some thugs that smelled like fresh blood and tap water. He casually walked over, "Hey, I have a proposition for you." They all looked at each other, the lead guardsmen stepping up, "Oh yeah? What is it." Akeldama twirled a piece of his hair, "Well, there's this sick bastard that has been raping women and leaving them to his wife and daughter so they can slowly torture them to death, so I thought, why not do it back and see how they like it?"

One of the thugs on one side raised an eyebrow, "Where are you getting at." Akeldama smirked, "You all look as if you've been frustrated over something, why not release some of that tension? I've been meaning to put a red tinted lamp above my door for a while now." They caught on, and nodded. Taking that as a yes, he casually walked back to the shed, twelve members in all in tow. He walked through the doors and the others gasped in surprise. "Behind that tarp is your spoils, don't break him so early however, because after you're done, I'm going to torture him."

They nodded as if this was an every day thing, each going behind the tarp. It wasn't long before he heard the screams of no and stop, and later the multiple moans. Ignored them and redid his scripture work on Aria's mother's back, since the blood has crusted over. He then put a large piece of paper over her back and carefully pealed it off, his delicate handwriting decorated in red copied on the paper.

He smiled and set it off to the side. He walked over to one of the dead soldiers and dragged him over to the barrel half full of water. He tore off his arm and squeezed it tight, thick blood spilling into the water. He repeated the action with each limb and it was now a little bit over half. He did the same with the other two dead soldiers and soon the barrel was thick and full.

Akeldama stretched when he was done, walking over to the tarp and sliding it to the side, opening the door, he was met with the foul stench of sex and old blood. He shuddered, walking past a soldier and thug with their tongues intertwining and hands over each other's bodies. Three of them had created a train bang. The magnet seamed to be Aria's father, who had been stripped, held down by one soldier who was being pleasured from behind by their leader, and a well shaped thug who had his lips locked with a female soldier.

The lead thug member was pounding Aria's father, the man passed out, tongue lolled out, but legs trying to shut instinctively. He tapped the leader's shoulder. "Can I switch out the woman with the man, I want to torture him again." The leader shrugged, seeing no problem with it. He stood up and the other's followed, the soldier leader and the thug leader carrying the man out while Akeldama unhooked and grabbed the woman.

He gave the newly fighting woman to the Thug leader, "You can do whatever you want with her, I'll return the man to you as soon as I do one last thing to him. The leader nodded and took her, both of them disappearing behind the tarp. The woman's screams sharp and deliciously arousing. Akeldama shook it off and shook the man awake, "Hey idiot wake up, I have one last task for you before I leave."

He then shoved the guy into the blood and water mixed barrel and quickly grabbed the lid and closed it. It shook with forced and gurgles of unspoken words were heard by Akeldama. He counted three minutes before it went quiet. He opened the lid and grabbed the man by his hair, thumping his back and allowing him to breathe again.

He did this several times in the span of fifteen minutes before feeling satisfied with his punishment. He dragged Aria's father over to the tarp and opened the cell door, and threw him in. half the group devoured him like wolves. (No pun intended, cause you know...Tatsumi's basically part wolf beast now...heh ehehe..heh. *Runs for cover as people start throwing things at author*)

Akeldama then retreated back into Tatsumi, Tatsumi coming back. He blinked as his eyes reverted back to their deep black. His pupils going back to normal. "Well I hoped I learned something from all of this. Never torture without being prepared." He looked at Aria thoughtfully, taking her down from the chains and carrying her inside.

He smelled Sayo and Leyasu's death, it saddened him, but he had already lost part of his humanity, so most of the grief that should have shook his very being never came. He walked to one of the bathrooms with a bathtub and ran it, filling it with hot water suitable for Aria's frail skin. He set her in, and her eyes focused again, she screamed in terror, "IT'S HOT IT'S HOT IT'S KILLING ME!" Tatsumi grabbed her shoulders, "WAIT!" She stopped suddenly, something in her mind recoiling at that familiar voice that she couldn't quite place.

"It's water, to clean you." Aria spoke suddenly, "Who are you?" Tatsumi thought for a second, "My name is Tatsumi." Aria nodded, "And what is mine?" Akeldama winced in Tatsumi's mind. "I will tell you after you've had your bath."

Aria nodded and looked at the different soap bottles, "Which do I use?" Tatsumi read the label and put a small pink bottle in front of her that smelled like cherry blossoms, "This is shampoo, and that bar of soap is to wash you're body, and that green bottle is conditioner." Aria nodded, and went to washing herself. The instant she was distracted, Tatsumi stepped out of the room and retreated into his mind, turning on Akeldama.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Akeldama drew back a little, "I might have damaged a couple membranes when I scratched her up...Not to mention dragging her across the lawn and half drowning her." Tatsumi pinched the bridge of his nose. Akeldama suddenly spoke up, "Wait, why don't you just kill her already anyway?!" Tatsumi sighed, "I'm not going to pretend that this memory loss doesn't work in my favor, but you must understand that even I can't hold back my human instincts.

She's a child who was taught how to hate, to give out pain, and to never care about precious life. She was pampered and I highly doubt she was ever disciplined. And besides, during times of war, women are few and children are even fewer. She is invaluable to me especially, considering I am stale." Akeldama stopped suddenly, "So it hurts you when you see something that you could never have being treated with such disregard."

Tatsumi shook his head, "It infuriates me, how badly they mistreated her emotionally, and how two faced they made her! She could have been so sweet!" Tatsumi came back to reality when he heard a rather big splash and a gurgled yelp. Tatsumi rushed back into the room where Aria was currently struggling to breathe. He ripped her from the water and pounded on her back.

When she was finally able to catch her breathe, she sobbed and hugged him tightly. _"Thanks jackass, now she's afraid of water and heat."_ Akeldama pouted, _"It was part of her punishment, now that it's been fulfilled, she no longer has to worry about me ever showing up in front of her right?"_ Tatsumi rolled his eyes mentally, but focused on Aria for now. He set her down on a stool in the corner and crabbed a cup from the sink by the toilet. He dipped it in the water and rinsed off her body gently.

Taking the shampoo, he squirted some the size of a small coin in his hand and lathered it before putting his fingers through her hair. He spoke up, "You're name is Aria, and you did something very bad to be punished, that's why you have so may scars, and no mommy or daddy." Aria teared up, "What did I do wrong? And do Mommy and Daddy hate me? Aria doesn't remember them."

Tatsumi sighed, "You tortured many people to death. And you're mommy and daddy never loved you to begin with." Aria sniffed, "What's torture and death? Is it bad?" Tatsumi mentally slapped himself, remembering that Aria had basically reverted to a one year old who had to be taught everything all over again. "Yes it's very bad, and it hurts very much, and it's sad when a person dies, human, bug or monster, you should never kill just for the fun of it."

Aria nodded gently, "Okay." Tatsumi took the cup and refilled it, rinsing out her hair and lathering the burnt ends with conditioner. "Tatsumi." "Hm?" "Since Aria doesn't have a daddy, can you be Aria's daddy?" Tatsumi stayed quiet before answering, "Yes, I shall be your daddy." Tatsumi bit his hand and shoved it in Aria's face, "Drink it, it shall heal you."

Aria drank generous amounts of the blue blood. Tatsumi then rinsed his hands (since most conditioner needs to be left in for a minute to take effect anyway) and bit her hand and joined them. After waiting a few minutes, the blood took effect. Her scars thinned as did her burns, leaving clear skin, her swelled arm and broken leg healed and her hair was repaired and growing, slowly turning black, along with her eyes.

She developed tiny fangs and claws that immediately retracted. "Since you are now my daughter you should inherit my traits should you not?" Aria nodded shyly, "Daddy," She tried out the new word when addressing Tatsumi, "Who gave Aria those scars anyway?" Tatsumi winced, "A man named Akeldama, who lives inside me." He grabbed her hand and put it to his heart, "He did most of what happened tonight, and he gave you those scars that are now no longer there." Aria nodded, "Does that mean he'll do it again?"

Tatsumi smiled, "No little one, he just assured me a few minutes ago that you won't ever have to see him like that again. Since you've already completed you're punishment and repented." Aria nodded, "So Aria's not a bad girl?" Tatsumi couldn't take it anymore and almost hugged the life out of Aria, rubbing his cheek against hers, "YOU'RE JUST TOO CUTE WITH YOUR THIRD PERSON TALK." (*peeks head out of hiding place momentarily* you gotta admit she is /./ *Ducks back in when a Durian was thrown at head*)

.

.

TIME SKIP TO THREE DAYS LATER

.

.

Tatsumi hummed to himself as he led two horses along, a white horse with a golden mane and a black horse with a red mane. The white one was slightly smaller and had flowers braided into it's hair. On its saddle was a name engraved in the leather 'Zeus' and on the black tall horse was the name 'Pilot'. Aria was dancing in the bountiful green grass and wild flowers by the dirt road while Tatsumi walked slowly while resting with a large map. "Damn these stupid paper maps, I'll just use my senses." He stuffed the map back into his horses' pouch.

Aria had picked a pretty pink flower and weaved it into Zeus' mane before going back to the flowers again. Zeus held his head a little higher, effectively (LOLZ NOT REALLY) showing off to Tatsumi, who rolled his eyes. "Aria spoils you too much you mischievous horse." It snorted at him and 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. He growled and stomped his foot on the ground to get feeling in it again.

Tatsumi suddenly got a whiff of blood up ahead, human blood. Wolf instincts for his 'pup' kicked in. "Aria," he barked, "Mount Zeus, there's danger up ahead and we need to be able to run away." Aria quickly ran to her horse and Zeus bent so she could clamber up his side, while Tatsumi swiftly and gracefully mounted Pilot. He took hold of Aria's reigns and urged both horses into a fast gallop. Aria held onto Zeus' mane while Tatsumi only had to hold onto his with one hand.

He came upon a black haired woman with red eyes, wearing a black shirt, skirt and red tie. She held a katana in her hand, that felt off, and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Apparently Aria could even feel the danger coming off of the woman, and gripped to Tatsumi's pant leg tightly. "Girl, is your name Aria?" She spoke in a monotone voice, but somehow Tatsumi could still sense the malice it held.

Tatsumi spoke up, "No, her name is Amata, we come from the Kingdom of Lux as travelers. This is my daughter Amata, and I am Takahiro." The woman narrowed her eyes, "You may be telling the truth about yourself, but not the little girl." Aria spoke up, "Don't worry Daddy, Aria will go with scary lady." Aria got of her horse before Tatsumi could say a word.

She was halfway to the woman when suddenly the woman pulled out her sword and struck her in the chest. Blood dripped from Aria's lips as she fell over limp, choking. "Interesting, usually my victims die quicker than that." Enraged, Tatsumi's eyeballs when black and his eyes turned shocking blue. His ears crew as did his claws and fangs. His grabbed his sword from his back and met blows with the woman lightning fast.

"You are clearly not human." She muttered, Tatsumi just growled, slicing the woman on the cheek. The woman stopped in astonishment that someone could land a hit on her. Tatsumi used this to punch her in the stomach and send her flying. Suddenly a blonde haired woman jumped out along with a man in armor. "Woah woah wait just a second Akame I know this fellow."

Leone interrupted the fight just as Akame was about to get up, a pissed look in her eye. Tatsumi, deeming the woman known as Akame no longer a threat, went to Aria's side and bit her neck, sucking as much as the poison out of her bloodstream as possible. He spit every few seconds, before the markings that started to appear on Aria disappeared.

Once safe from death's clutches, Tatsumi reverted back, hugging Aria close to his chest, while glaring at the group. A green haired man and pink haired girl, along with a purple haired woman and white haired woman came out of the bushes as well, making Tatsumi's eyes narrow. The man in the armor spoke up, "I'm afraid that we're going to have to kill the child handsome, so just step away please."

Tatsumi growled and brought her closer to his chest, traces of his wolf form appearing again, "I'll be damned before I ever give her to you." "D-daddy, what was that bright light that Aria saw, and why was a strange man with Aria?"

Tatsumi murmured to her while the other's were conversing with each other in a huddle. "What did the man look like?" "Well he looked like you except he had ears and a tail, and a blueish silver wolf was beside him, and held onto me every time these white figures tugged on me to take me away." Tatsumi sighed, "Thank Akeldama." "Is that who he was? He was very beautiful, is that what you would look like if Akeldama took over?" Tatsumi shrugged, "I can't tell, only transformed with him in control once, but I didn't exactly have access to a mirror at the time."

 _"Or sanity."_ He added mentally. The white haired woman took a step towards them, "Give us a reason not to kill the devil child and we shall let her live." Tatsumi rumbled deep in the back of his throat, "If you so much as touch her I will hunt each and every one of you down and rip you to pieces, after all, who do you think did **THAT** to her parents and soldiers."

Leone had to admit, what he did was horrifying to say the least. When they found them in the shed, all the victims had been lined up neatly with a blue or white colored flower in their laps, and her parents were hung in chains. The last of the rapists (Not in her opinion though) were just leaving. All they did is pleasure themselves and put them in the chains, some guy named Akeldama did the rest.

"So you're basically saying that you're that Akeldama guy?" She spoke up, dreading the answer. Tatsumi raised up his sword, "This is the native teigu bloodlust. It's original wielder and first ever to join himself with it was Akeldama, the first servant of the first empress, and native of the Kingdom of Lux. He had been kidnapped as a child, the Luxian people were highly prized for their looks and incredible duration and strength, and were often sold here as everything to child bearers to Colosseum battlers.

I wouldn't be surprised if Akame was half Luxian or even quarter, not many have that particular shade of black other than me, and I am a full blood." The white haired woman continued, "And how do you know all of this?" Tatsumi blinked, and answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm Luxian of course, so obviously I have access to those kinds of archives, actually I have one of Luxian history revolving around bloodlust right here in my horses bag."

He gave her a duh look, which she promptly ignored. "It doesn't matter at the moment, what does however, is that child." Tatsumi tched, "You know what else is dangerous? Threatening a Luxian and their child." The pink haired girl huffed, "Why the hell does she matter that much to you anyways? She killed dozens of people for pleasure and didn't even think about it afterwards. Doesn't the mere thought of her bother you?"

Tatsumi felt tears prick his eyes, this really was a sensitive subject for him, since he had promised someone to give her as many children as she wanted a long time ago. He clenched his teeth, "Because she has amnesia, and I'm teaching her right from wrong now, HELL, she didn't even know her own NAME! Akeldama made sure that she served her sentence, ask those damned soldiers and street thugs if you won't believe me!"

The green haired man spoke up next, "So why still pity her, why even go through the trouble of inducing amnesia in the first place?" Tatsumi muttered something and the green haired man had to ask what he had said. "BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" His voice cracked a little and his humanity was starting to show. "What would I have done, knowing that I left her there batterd and bloody, half drowned and burned, with amnesia?

Left to the mercy of the soldiers and thugs, and later by either the authorities or you? She wouldn't have even known what she had done! Or why there wasn't anyone who cared for her, only cold eyes staring at her, making her bleed." The group started to feel worse and worse with every word he said, starting to make sense of what he was saying.

"She's still a child, a growing mind brimming with curiosity, whatever she sees you do, she will also copy if not properly disiplined that it is wrong. She was raised to think that by parents who didn't give a _damn_ about her. So when I saw the chance for her to live a new life, I took it, and I blood bonded her and took her away from that awful place."

The white haired woman sighed, not wanting to pursue the mission any longer, "Alright, we'll leave you alone, for now at least. We'll track you down once in a while to see how you're doing and if the girl's okay, but that's all." The purple haired woman spoke up, "Hey Najenda, instead of going through all the trouble why not just hire him, after all, with that kind of power, aren't you afraid of him falling into the wrong hands?"

The white haired woman known as Najenda sighed, "Yes I suppose you're right." She whistled at Tatsumi, who had reverted his attention back to Aria who was starting to panic after learning she had been dead there for a moment. "Join us. We will pay you, you get to bring justice, and you will have a safe haven for both you and Aria."

Tatsumi nodded, not really having a choice with all the dangers along the road to the Luxian kingdom, he would just have to wait until Aria was older. He propped Aria on her horse and mounted his, sheathing his sword slowly, in warning. Najenda nodded and whistled, horses coming out of the bushes. They all mounted and they led as Tatsumi followed. He took a deep whiff of their scent now that he had clear access.

Once he caught on to the trail, he hooked Zeus' reigns to his saddle and urged Pilot to go faster, passing Najenda and was now in front. The pink haired girl growled, "Where does he think he's going?!" He suddenly made a sharp turn and made wide swerved and disappeared. Akame nodded at Najenda and followed him, while the rest took the usual trail back to base.

Najenda was suddenly shot in the shoulder with an arrow. She yelped as the impact made her loose her balance and her horse. Lubbock yelled for her as Sheele went after the perpetrator along with Bulat.

Tatsumi pov

He had sensed oncoming male hormones and old blood and poison, so he went around, he could sense the Akame girl following, while the others kept going on their merry way. Akame caught up and rode on his other side. "You're companions have the instincts of a scatterbrained chicken about to be taken to the butchers." He said boredly. Akame looked at him questioningly, but didn't ask.

It didn't take long for them to reach the base, which could be called a mansion more like. Some kind of flag with what looked like a disfigured bird on the front. "Wow, you all are very modest." Akame seemed to get the joke and smiled the tiniest of smiles. They trotted to the stables, where there were two floors of complete horse heaven.

"The stables on the first floor are available, but everything on the second floor is taken." Tatsumi nodded, and picked one in the very back for his. He nodded to Aria, "Go pick out your stable for Zeus." She got down from Zeus and nodded excitedly. He busied with taking off Pilot's heavy saddle and bridal. He found a sponge and water in the corner and started washing all the sweat from the saddle off. He took off the blanked and wrung it out, hanging over the side of Pilot's stable.

Pilot bumped his head on Tatsumi's shoulder in gratefulness, before retreating into the cool shade of the stables and folding his legs under him and setting his head on the fresh hay. Tatsumi nodded and shut the door. He looked back at Aria, who was struggling to get the saddle off. Tatsumi chuckled and helped her, she then ran off to the flowers in front of the stables. He tried to get Zeus to go in, but Zeus just dodged and pranced out towards Aria.

"Why that little..." He muttered curses under his breath, directed at Zeus who was now playing with Aria. He hung up all of Zeus' things and walked out. Zeus was relaxing by Aria, who was picking flowers and making flower crowns. Najenda's horse was barreling through, it almost ran over Aria if Zeus hadn't been there to rather aggressively chase it from their area.

Tatsumi grabbed hold of it's reigns before it could run off again and brought it up to the second floor. There were coolers and rugs and the freshest hay he ever smelled, but he didn't get jealous, since if there was a fire Zeus and Pilot would the be first out no doubt. He tapped on Akame's shoulder, who was busy brushing her horse. "Here, I don't run a charity, and I definitely am not going to clean this mindless thing."

She took it's reigns, Tatsumi not caring what she thought of him. When he came back out, they were all just arriving, Najenda carried by the armored man. Aria waved at them with a flower in her hand, but they just glared and moved along, except for the purple haired girl, who smiled and waved back shyly. She excused herself from the group and walked up to Tatsumi, "So is this where you went?"

Tatsumi nodded, "I can sense danger, and have an incredible sense of smell especially, but all my five senses have been heightened." The purple haired girl nodded, "Is it alright if I play with Aria...?" Tatsumi looked at her warily, and back at Aria who looked saddened by the fact that only one waved at her, the flower in her hand seemed to droop with her mood.

Tatsumi sighed, "Alright...?" "Sheele the purple haired girl known as Sheele answered, before joining Aria in her flower crown making. Tatsumi walked inside, following the group to their medical room. They were all rushing to fuss over their boss. Tatsumi just sighed and took off Najenda's armor, before snapping the arrow in half and pulling it out.

Najenda cried out, catching the attention of everyone. Tatsumi then took a small cup from the counter that was just about to be filled with water by the green haired man, bit his hand, and filled it halfway with his blue blood. He shoved it in front of Najenda. "My blood has healing properties, drink it and it will heal in about five minutes or so."

He then walked off after the pink haired girl started throwing a fit.

* * *

An: That was the longest chapter I have ever written 0-0 But i feel awesome about it! I'll try to make one chapter every week since they're so long, haven't secured a definite date yet though.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own akame ga kill, only the oc's and the kingdoms

Rin: This is taking a bit longer than I thought, especially when I'm the only one with a working computer in my house hold *Glares at little sister who recently deleted my 2nd chapter file* So I'm going to have to rewrite the whole entire chapter. *Cries* And to think that I was actually ahead for once. I think I'm going to make my deadline every Monday. I'll try not to do any hiatus bullshit or missing any dates. Please have mercy on me if my chapter doesn't update when it's supposed to. I have three smaller siblings that are fascinated with my computer TT_TT so it's going to be a while before everything is secure.

. = time skip (you'll understand later)

 _Thoughts_

speaking

 **foreign language**

 _ **forgeign text**_

 _ **Aria: On with the story!**_

* * *

Last time:

 _Tatsumi nodded, "I can sense danger, and have an incredible sense of smell especially, but all my five senses have been heightened." The purple haired girl nodded, "Is it alright if I play with Aria...?" Tatsumi looked at her warily, and back at Aria who looked saddened by the fact that only one waved at her, the flower in her hand seemed to droop with her mood._

 _Tatsumi sighed, "Alright...?" "Sheele the purple haired girl known as Sheele answered, before joining Aria in her flower crown making. Tatsumi walked inside, following the group to their medical room. They were all rushing to fuss over their boss. Tatsumi just sighed and took off Najenda's armor, before snapping the arrow in half and pulling it out._

 _Najenda cried out, catching the attention of everyone. Tatsumi then took a small cup from the counter that was just about to be filled with water by the green haired man, bit his hand, and filled it halfway with his blue blood. He shoved it in front of Najenda. "My blood has healing properties, drink it and it will heal in about five minutes or so."_

 _He then walked off after the pink haired girl started throwing a fit._

 _NOW:_

It had been a week since Tatsumi and Aria had joined 'Night Raid' He had almost immediately caught the attention of the main base after Najenda reported him. They said that they were going to tip him off on what they were going to do with him, but in the mean time he could do as he pleased as a regular member of Night raid.

However, he did swear to the others that if he did end up being relocated, that if even a scratch was found on her he would kill them all. He didn't want to get too attached to them, so he often slept in the stables, and since half of them were wanted and he didn't want to attract attention to himself either, he often hunted instead of bought food. Any free time was spent training Aria or in the city's Library.

He had sent word to his kingdom for permission to special books, but he hadn't gotten anything back as of yet. He needed to find out about this sword-bloodlust. He had no idea it's trump card, capabilities, hell, he couldn't even tell if Akeldama was a past user or the beast of the sword. And he couldn't ask him either because that would require his full attention and lately some of the members have been giving him death glares.

Courtesy of a certain pink haired girl, he could never get a moments peace. He muttered to himself as he skinned a deer that he had caught, his ears perked as he heard his name being called. It was Bulat, who was in nothing but a towel, probably fresh from the spring most likely. "Hey Tatsumi, Najenda said that she has a mission for you."

Tatsumi nodded and set the deer down, walking over to Bulat. To say the least Tatsumi was a bloody mess, but then again, he was never the one to want to make a 'clean cut' in all actuality, he had meet several danger beasts and had a little fun before he actually caught the deer, he also vaguely remembered devouring one.

There was blood from the top of his lip all the way down, he definitely needed a bath, even he had standards after all. But he didn't really care at the moment as he slowly walked to where he could smell Najenda best. An order from Najenda, if not followed, meant certain doom. He learned that well enough from both Lubbock and Leone's examples.

As he stood in front of Najenda, who was sitting at a small table in the kitchen, he finally noticed how unwelcome he was. Aria however was a different story, when she entered the room at first, people were wary of her because of her past. But now, even Mine took a shine to her, with him, everyone tensed when the clump of leather hunting boots resounded throughout the halls.

Akame and Najenda instantly looked at him, he could see the wariness in Akame's eyes. "Tonight we had recently gotten a request from someone anonymous, they wanted Captain Ogre dead." Tatsumi didn't even bat an eyelash. He may not have lived all of his life in the Kingdom of Lux, but he did grow up in it, they were excellent in torture for extracting both information and for death sentences. Anything that the Empire's people have ever done, Tatsumi could reassure you that the Luxians have done both better and more sadistically.

"Okay, so I'm guessing I'm doing it tomorrow night? Just give me his favorite hideout and I'll be good." Najenda looked surprised, "You're not even going to ask what he did or if you're going to accept those terms or not?" Tatsumi shook his head, "I grew up in the Luxian kingdom, and as a child I've learned one thing, when it comes to orders, questions themselves, even small ones are forbidden by the highest order."

Najenda sighed but nodded, "He likes to hang out at the bar at nights, his favorite is actually the one you met Leone in. Then he'll go out for some 'fun' you could say. Objective is to kill him, leave only a body, make a clean cut."

Tatsumi nodded, "Alright, I'll be back before dawn tomorrow." Akame slid her eyes to meet his, "You're already going?" Tatsumi nodded, "I have to spot his week points, which could take all day, in order to make a clean cut. Not everyone had a one cut sword you know."

As Tatsumi walked out of the room with those last words, Najenda let out a breath that she had been holding. Leone spoke up, "So what did he mean by all that Luxian stuff?" Najenda winced, "The people there are very cruel for a reason Leone, they train all orphaned children as assassins at a very young age, and they are punished if they don't do the job. Innocent or not, they had to prove themselves that when push came to shove, that they were willing to 'pull the trigger' so to speak.

Akame humphed, "So he isn't all powerful because of bloodlust?" Najenda shook her head, "No, I took a sample of his blood after he offered it to me, and sent it to base. They said it has a certain chemical that has the ablitly to heal massively when consumed. When injected into the bloodstream, the vitctum has the strong urge to drink blood and refuses anything remotely cooked. And has a strange taste for raw meat.

They had injected it into the bloodstream of a deer, and it went vicious. It didn't kill and eat either, it played with it's prey before drinking it dry and then eating the body. It was a cruel process. Whatever Tatsumi is, he's very dangerous and must be engaged with caution if the time ever comes."

Tatsumi's pov.

I overheard the conversation and almost wanted to laugh. They had no idea, the answer was staring right in front of them, hell they could even look up that specific animal's behavior in their own library! I looked outside from a nearby window and realized it was almost nightfall. He hurriedly went to his room and pulled out black jeans and a gray t-shirt with a pullover tan hoodie and put on his newest traveler's cloak, he struggled to put on his hunting boots before rushing out.

He passed the bathroom and quickly grabbed a hairtie and put it up into a man bun, he then rushed out and went to the stables. He saddled Pilot and was off.

.

.

time skip

.

.

Tatsumi yawned, it was well into the night and Ogre was still taking his sweet time. He ordered another shot, he was at the counter of the bar Ogre was currently harassing. He let the alcohol scorch his throat, it isn't as if this whole situation didn't want him to drink too. Ogre was finally getting up to leave, Tatumi hurriedly payed and left. He kept in the shadows, he was debating on whether talking to him or not, when Ogre called out to him.

"I know you're there, so come out before things have to get ugly." Tatsumi sighed, so much for that option. He came out warily and suddenly bowed to the ground on a whim, "PLEASE LET ME JOIN THE IMPERIAL ARMY FOR MY VILLAGE!" Ogre scoffed and turned back around, "Go figure, I meet wusses like you all the time, go and apply like all the other soldiers, then we'll talk."

Pissed off at his arrogance, Tatsumi suddenly brought out his sword and slashed at Ogre. He then latched onto his neck and pierced the skin, sucking vigorously. His blood tasted disgusting, and Tatsumi wanted nothing more than to puke, obviously this guy needed to rethink his diet. As soon as Ogre stopped fighting, Tatsumi unlatched and looked at the fallen man coldly, who looked back at him fearfully, and unable to move because of the blood loss.

He then stabbed right below his neck and did a downwards stroke, effectively cutting his guts in half. He flicked the blood off his Katana and sheathed it, leaving the pathetic man to die slowly from both bloodless and dissection.

.

.

When Tatsumi came back, he could vaguely smell the alcohol on him, but his disregarded it and came to the 'throne room' if sorts where Najenda was seated. Tatsumi had cleaned himself earlier so as not to freak them out, and now they were fighting with him about stripping him to his underwear. "For the last time, there is no way in hell I'm stripping for a group of horny girls!"

Leone giggled and flustered him, distracting him and leaving Akame with an opening. She quickly stripped him of his clothes and inspected him. She smiled and sighed in relief, "I'm glad you're not hurt. A companion of mine had gotten hurt on a mission but was to proud to admit it, and died of his wounds. I'm glad you're not as prideful."

Tatsumi scoffed as he snatched his clothes up off the ground and went to his room. He muttered curses as he stomped to the second floor. Aria, who was across from his room was already fast asleep. He shut the door and slipped out of his boxers and got into bed nude. "Oh yeah my hair tie" He pulled it out, and with it, a clump of soft black hair came out. Tatsumi frowned, but shrugged it off since it would probably grow back out by morning anyway.

A few hours into the night, and Aria came in his bedroom with a small stuffed bear. She sniffled as she creaked open his door. He instantly opened his eyes, being a light sleeper did have it's perks sometimes. He sat up halfway, "What's wrong Aria?" he could see her lip quiver thanks to the lightning that flashed through his bedroom. It was then he noticed the bright electric blue pupils cutting through the dark and instantly realized what was going on.

He noticed her ears, claws and fangs were just a little bit too long to be normal, and instantly started to worry. "C'mon Aria, come in bed with me." While he secretly reached behind the bed and quickly put a pair of sweatpants on. She crawled into his small bed and snuggled beside him. "Aria h-ad a nightmare abou-t a s-s-scary man torturing Aria. The-n sh-she saw d-d-daddy die b-b-b-because of this evil miasma* inside him."

Tatsumi frowned at her first nightmare. It was true that sometimes memory loss could come back in dreams to haunt. He just didn't think that it would come so soon., and so gruesomely too. He would've thought that it would have at least gone back to her parents when they were alive, but maybe it was because she was still so young and her memory wasn't as secure yet that it went to the most recent traumatic event.

He wasn't really bothered by the miasma thing however, because he already knew about it. His teigu was slowly killing him he knew, just like it does with everyone else who bond with theirs, it just depends how strong they are. He had eavesdropped on the other team members about general Esdeath and her teigu. And it sounded like the side effect had been converting to insanity to keep alive.

But Tatsumi was already half insane you could say, so he just guessed that his teigu would slowly kill him but then regenerate him at the same time, like some kind of sick taunting torture. He sighed through his nose, "Don't worry Aria, nothing is going to happen to you, not if I have anything to do with it." He clutched her tighter, thinking about all the horrible things the empire would do to her if they stayed here any longer.

"Hey Aria, I have a secret for you." Aria perked a little, wiping away her tears, she looked up at him, "What is it that daddy wants to tell Aria?" Tatsumi smiled a little, "We're going to travel to Daddy's hometown in a few weeks." Aria giggled a little, "Okay daddy, just make sure that you..don't..overdue...yourself." She slowly fell asleep since it was well into the night and she was still a kid. But that didn't stop him from pouting a little at how unexcited she was.

For some reason however, as he slowly fell back asleep, he felt the urge to run away right now, because an leery feeling crept into him as he thought about what would happen tomorrow.

.

.

Time skip

.

.

Tatsumi stretched, Aria had run off from bed a few hours ago, while he opted to get some sleep before his day turned to hell. His hair had grown like he predicted, if a little to much. It was now to butt, and sparkled when the sun hit it, making it look like a deep dark blue. But he never had time to cut it, so he left it like it was. He grabbed a stray shirt from his dresser and put it on along with socks and sniffed out Najenda, who was currently walking down the hall to his room.

She knocking on the door and Tatsumi quickly opened it. She cleared her throat and looked him dead in the eye. "Tatsumi, surprising the base had messaged back rather quickly, and they're giving you a mission. You are to infiltrate the base of the newly formed Jeagers and be a double agent. Act like you're their friend and all and then report back to the base at the end of every week however you want, just make sure it gets done.

You'll be leaving today, so pack up and be ready to leave with Lubbock. Najenda didn't look like she regretted anything, which hurt just a little, but he pushed the feeling aside and nodded. As she left he immediately packed both for him and Aria, who took a little convincing but eventually said yes. He stopped and thought to himself as he readied the horses, what was he going to do about Aria's name, after all, it had only been a few weeks since she 'disappeared' from the case, and people were still looking for her.

"Aria, do you remember that strange name I called you when we first met Akame?" Aria nodded as she was struggling to get on Zeus. "Yes, Aria remembers, why?" Tatsumi sighed, "Since this is a very important mission for me, I'm going to need you to respond to Amata until everything calms down about your parent's torture." Aria nodded solemnly, "Alright Daddy, Aria is now Amata for now." Tatsumi nodded, "I'm glad you understand."

Tatsumi walked Aria and her horse along with Pilot outside, they were already packed and ready to go. Aria had several large bags that had to be carried by Tatsumi himself, but he didn't really mind, since even though it was extra stuff from Nightraid, like necklaces and earrings and dresses and teddy bears and shoes, he would rather have her spoiled than to barely have anything.

He got on Pilot, who gave a small grunt at his excessive weight and they were off towards the capitol.

.

.

.

.

Tatsumi was pissed to say the least. Lubbock had given him a small letter from the base stating that he was to first apply as a foot solider and right excessive things about his teigu before he was passed to Esdeath, where he would live in the palace with her. He mumbled under his breath as filled out the forms before waiting oustide the registration building with Aria and the horses in tow, since they didn't have anyplace to go.

An hour passed and still no word whether he was accepted or not, it was now almost dusk and Aria was beginning to sway. She clutched his cloak sleeve tightly for balance she was that tired. He suddenly heard laughing come closer, and a group of people in tuxedos came through. He instantly had a bad feeling when the blue haired woman came near. A navy haired man was the source of laughter.

"Oh hey, are you Takahiro Tatsumi?" Tatsumi nodded, he was surprised the guy actually said his first name, since most couldn't even pronounce it. "Hi I'm Wave, and on behalf of the team, I'm here to speak with you about your application for the imperial army, but since they are so curious about you, everyone insisted on tagging along." The blue haired woman in the very back glared at Wave, and suddenly he was sweating bullets.

"A-as I was saying, you're file went all the way to the Emperor himself's hands, and he wants you to join us, as back up of course. Tatsumi nodded, "Seems fine with me, as long as I get paid I'll go along with it." Wave grinned and clapped his hands together, "Great! Then I guess you'll start first thing tommorow morning, oh and don't worry about housing, since you're file said no current housing, you can stay in the palace with us. But since you haven't worked enough for a proper rank like General or Jeager, you'll probably get a room within the servant's wings until further notice."

Aria peeked out from behind Tatsumi, "W-will the servants be nice to Daddy?" The chestnut haired woman squealed at how cute she was. Wave sweatdropped at the girl just behind him, "I-I don't know, it depends on them actually." Aria looked crestfallen and shrunk back behind Tatsumi a little, "O-oh, Amata was asking because Daddy wasn't really treated right at his other job, and often got glared at, and was never really talked to."

Tatsumi patted her head, "It's alright Amata, it doesn't really matter." The blue haired woman spoke up, "Of course it matters, you are risking you're life to protect them, and as expected, they should in return treat you like family and with respect. Please tell me if anyone gives you trouble." Tatsumi nodded, "Alright." Wave smiled, "Okay, let's start with introductions before we head back shall we? As you already know my name is Wave, and beside me is Seryu.

Behind her is Dr. Stylish, Run, Bols, and of course, General Esdeath, oh, and to my other side munching on the cookies is Kurome." Tatsumi waved, "I am Takahiro Tatsumi, and behind me is my daughter Aria Amata." Aria looked up at him panicked, she whispered to him, "But daddy I thought you said not to." Wave looked surprised, but Tatsumi wasn't, he had heard their whispers right before they came in front of him.

They knew who Aria was, and were going to confront him as soon as he gave out a fake name. "W-wait, Aria, as in from the torture case a couple weeks back?" Tatsumi nodded, "I found her on the street a couple blocks down as I came from the bar, and I took her in and gave her a blood bond. My teigu gives me certain traits, that had passed on to her, healing her and her wounds, unexpectedly however, it also gave her my altered looks as well, making us look like real father and daughter.

I then took some adoption forms from Captain Ogre's office a few days later, and filled them out, but saying that we were real relatives to avoid any questions about her full name. And as a luxian, it is tradition to give you're child a luxian name to truly 'bind' them to you so to speak, so you could say that sealed the deal."

Esdeath stepped forward, her eyes narrowed, "If you had so much 'proof' that she was your child, why reveal it now? Guilty conscience?" Tatsumi shook his head, "By no means do I have any regrets however," He pointed to his ear, "I do have heightened senses, such as sensitve hearing, sight, touch, taste and smell, so I could hear that you had already found out miles from here.

How you found out is none of my business, but I must warn you, any harmful action taken towards her, and I will kill you, _**slowly**_ " He put a growl in at his last words, making sure they understood before walking past them with their horses, "Alright then, let's be off, it's almost dark and Aria has a bed time." Everyone quickly followed except wave, whose jaw was open and was about to catch a fly. He was smacked by Kurome whose was munching on her cookies like nothing had happened.

.

.

.

.

Tatsumi looked surprised by his and Aria's quarters, which was bigger than the room Najenda had given them, and was lavished in the most colorful of materials then Tatsumi could ever even imagine. "I thought they said we would be getting a servant's bedroom?" Aria giggled and ran into the other bedroom, which was frilly and pink, but had soft creme hues and calming blues and purples to compliment it.

There were stuffed animals and dolls and rugs that littered the floor. A large vanity filled with necklaces and bows and all sorts of makeup and brushes lines the hooks and drawers. And he didn't even want to imagine what had already been put in her dresser. Her bed was at least a queen and had pink sheets with creamy purple pillows and a blue quilt. He left her to her own devices, setting her bags by the door and going back to the living room, which had a black U couch with red pillows and fluffly black and white covers and several books on a glass tabletop.

behind the couch was another door, when he came in, he realized it was his room. There was a big King size bed swallowed by furry black pelts and red sheets, with red sheets and two deep blue head pillows and five black and white diamond patterned throw pillows with tassles. He had a sleek gray vanity with brushes and what smelled like colonge and nail clippers along with ribbons, but they were either black or red.

It didn't know what was in the drawers, which he would find out later of course. He went to his dresser, and red suits and ties that were carefully color cordinated strictly to blue, black, red, and white lined his top drawer. The one below that were boxers and socks, and below that were nightwear. the last two had casual clothing and winter clothing, and something strange was in the very bottom in his nightwear upon inspection. It had many straps and buckled and the top went just past his nipples, the bottoms had straps and had feet. It was completely black and came with a half face mask.

Confused, he put it back in it's place and put his things away, going to the last room opposite of Aria's. It was a study, behind the desk and chair that had a pen on it were three walls that had built in shelves yet to have any books. He took his last bag and put twelve books in all on the very top shelf. He took a step back to inspect it. seeing it compared to the other fourty-eight shelves, he had a ways to go.

He hummed and went back out, pouting a little because he now had nothing to do. His eyes strayed to the books on the table, there were two of them. He sat down and opened one up.

 _"Hello, and this is they guide to the Empire. Currently you have been ranked just below teigu soldier, and yet you have a nice room or rooms and are treated special. Why is that? Because you are now the 'information gatherer for the soldiers, and are to find info on their next target. You will of course be paid handsomely, 70,000 gold if you are always at your best, and 50,000 if you are at your worst. You are expected to organize the soldier's reports for the general as well, other than that, you may do as you please!_

 _You can move up the ranks at any time if you wish, but be warned, If you do not do your job properly, you will be hanged as a traitor and any family you may have will be burned as witches. You are forbidden from entering the soldier's wing and absolutely will not engage conversation unless you are spoken to first. You're meals will be brought to you, other than that, when you are on your yearly two month vacation in the winter, you may go where you wish, but must be back by the end of that period._

 _Keep in mind that any crimes or actions done against the name of the empire will be accounted and punished for accordingly. Connection with the enemy will be treated as treason, you will be burned as a witch and your family will be put in sex trafficking. If you have four rooms or over in total, you have been considered a top information gatherer and are very important, and as such, you will have five body guards accompany you everywhere, including a teigu user."_

Tatsumi closed the book, the rest ranting on about the other ranks, which he would read later. He picked up the second book, and scanned it.

 _"This book has been written specifically for you Takahiro Tatsumi due to your situation, because you are a level UR class teigu user, you will have the whole team accompany you on your two month vacation, since you are invaluable to the Empire. And since you are soon to be known publicly, your daughter Aria Amata will have twelve guards with her at all times, and thirteen in hiding surveying the area to make sure it is safe. You will have thirty six hidden guards, and three teigu users with you, however it varies which three you will get each outing._

 _Since you explicitly informed of us of how dangerous your teigu made you, your meals will be special made for you, and it is of utmost importance that you withhold your blood lust unless in the dungeons. You have also been made a death sentence, anyone ordered by the Emperor himself to be killed by your hand had been assigned to you, and the list will be left on your desk at the end of the evening._

 _You have been given permission to do as you please with them, as long as they are killed and available to be shown to the public afterward. It has also been ordered by prime minister Honest that when requested, you are to guard and at times entertain the Emperor and his son Syura. Thank you for making us aware of your presence,_

 _~Run."_

Tatsumi pouted as he threw the book back on the table, it wasn't any fun if they were actually going to care about him.

* * *

AN: Okay so this isn't as long but dammit I'm tired and I have a three day cold.


End file.
